


Gambling

by Percygranger



Series: Gameplay [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, French Kissing, John and Sherlock sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G., Kissing, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Relationship Beginnings, Sherlock has emotions, We pity John, but he does not want them, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the boys got into this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambling

**Author's Note:**

> Again, many thanks to my betas: numberthescars and ureshiiichigo!

“You distract me. It’s entirely illogical! You are part of my work, but you distract me from it.” Sherlock paces in a semi-circle, eyes never quite leaving John’s, arms constantly shifting position. 

“You never seemed to mind before. I thought I was helping, that you liked me coming around and telling you how amazing you are.” John's lips twist bitterly, and he drops the paper he had been reading onto the sofa beside him, drawing his arms in to cross over his chest.

“It’s grown lately. You’re deafening now. You _look_ at me.” Sherlock growls the last words, a river of frustration overflowing its banks. He feels almost frantic, unable to contemplate sitting still or slowing down.

“And where does that leave us, then?” John’s shoulders straighten, preparing for a fight. 

Sherlock throws his words down like a gauntlet. “We will engage in a relationship.”

John’s eyebrows rise, but his shoulders relax. Sherlock feels his own body relaxing in time with John’s. “Oh, really?”

“Yes. I will ‘get you out of my system’, as they say. And then we can return to our friendship.” Sherlock wants it entirely clear that, while ‘they’ may not work, he values their partnership over any romantic entanglement.

“Sherlock, it doesn’t work like that.” John’s face is a study in conflicting emotions: exasperation, affection, disbelief. He rubs his forehead like he has a headache. 

Another reason to avoid emotions: they are a wasteful–often painful—use of computing space. Sherlock was infuriated that he could not avoid this entanglement, before accepting it as yet one more unavoidable demand by his body.

He scoffs. “Maybe for you and your revolving door girlfriends it doesn’t, but we’re different.” He invades John’s space, placing his hands on the other man’s jumper-clad chest. One last appeal before he tries other, less satisfactory methods. “We can do this, can’t we? Just to try? I don’t want to get rid of you.”

John’s eyebrows crinkle, this time in confusion. He’s curious, good. “What?”

“There are two ways to deal with a distraction,” Sherlock murmurs, “get rid of it or indulge in it. I think we’d both prefer the second.”

John hesitates, lips slightly parted in dismay. Sherlock knows he doesn’t like it, but he’ll do it. He wants Sherlock. The detective is sure of it. His throat feels tight.

Finally, John dispels the drawn out tension with a sigh. “Yes, fine, we’ll give it a go. Fuck buddies?”

Sherlock feels his face change, disguising his imminent smile as a moue of disgust. His body doesn’t quite feel all there. It’s remarkably similar to being high. “Terrible term. Boyfriend is better.”

“But we’re not going to be boyfriends. It’s short term.”

“I said a relationship. There is no definite expiry date. I may never get you out of my system.” Sherlock speaks sharply, precisely. If the relationship does work (the chances are so low it’s laughable), he wants that option. John is too good to lose.

“Or it could be done tomorrow.” John is probing now, tone thoughtful, finding the boundaries of the experiment. 

“Yes, problem?” 

“A bit. So, we’re taking this as it comes?” 

Sherlock restrains another smile at John’s redefinition of his terms. Eagerness is not an advantage in seduction. “That is an adequate description.” He agrees, perfectly calm on the outside.

“Great, now then.” John pulls Sherlock in, guiding their mouths together gently. The kiss quickly becomes more competitive, tongues battling for dominance, teeth knocking together slightly in their eagerness to explore one another’s mouths. John wins the first round, Sherlock the second. They end up pressed against the wall, still fighting for control. Sherlock backs John into the corner, then gasps as John flips them, slamming his back against the wall. They kiss viciously. 

After breaking for air, John starts to laugh, leaning against the wall. Trapping Sherlock inside his arms, he rests his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. “God, you’re a good kisser, where’d you learn that?” 

“London,” Sherlock says, finally allowing a grin as John groans.

“Tosser.” John’s tone lacks conviction.

“Really? You’re very affectionate for someone convinced of my inadequacy,” Sherlock deadpans. John grins.

“You called me an idiot; consider it payback,” John returns, mock-querulously. 

“Shall we go again?” Sherlock can’t quite disguise his eagerness, and curses himself silently for even asking the question.

John smiles as he shakes his head, pushing away. “I’ve work. Later. Tonight?”

Sherlock stops a pout from forming. This is working better than he thought it would, no need to ruin it early on. He nods. “Tonight.”


End file.
